


Monty's Mind Blowers

by Paranoid_Pines_19



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Flesh Curtains, M/M, Spoilers, evil morty - Freeform, mortys mind blowers, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Pines_19/pseuds/Paranoid_Pines_19
Summary: Evil Morty's portal gun malfunctioned and put him back in time to meet young Rick c137, the rock star from the band 'Flesh Curtains'. They both start to bond, but what Rick doesn't know is that in the future when he is an old man, he was the cause of a structure of events that shaped Evil Morty's life. So what happens when Monty shows Rick an abandoned dimension with a room full of Monty's past memories?





	Monty's Mind Blowers

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is inspired by a roleplay I did with a Rick roleplayer. Please enjoy and also my evil Morty is named Monty, not Morty.))

 

"M-Monty why the fuck aren't you telling me this? Why show me?" Monty made no moves at all to answer Rick. Instead, he just grabbed a vial and strolled up to him. His expression was unreadable as it always was, which frustrated Rick. Monty wordlessly stuck the vial into the slot in Rick's helmet, his pupils rolling up until all you could see was white.

Apparently Rick seemed to be an apparition in some kind of..garage? He looked around and finally seen another Rick. He seemed to be just working on some kind of project or whatever. He almost jumped when he heard someone yell.

_"Rick! Rick!" Suddenly a little boy ran on in and hugged Rick from behind. "Rick, I told you I'd be up early! Now I can help you!" The Rick laughed and turned around, picking up his Morty and hugging him. "Alright, alright fine Monty. You can help grandpa this time." The child's eyes practically beamed and he grinned. "Yay!" Rick stared at the boy, his brow furrowed. That's Monty? He looks..happy. What the hell happened to him? What could've possibly made this boy so insufferable, so hard to deal with, so..emotionless. He blinked as suddenly the scene changed and Monty seemed to be in a thirteen year old, or somewhere around there._

_"Rick, I do not think it is fascinating that there are other Rick's and Morty's. Did you see the same thing I did? Those Morty's are not treated like grandchildren, they're treated like fucking pets! Just tools! I thought this whole time we were partners, I thought you finally accepted me as being the same level as you, but clearly not. Clearly I'm just as disposable as those other Morty's."_

_"Monty, this isn't a perfect world!" He burped. "Just like normal society, not all Rick's are kind to their Morty's. That should've been obvious to you who is, and I quote, 'the same level as me'. Did you really think you were the only Morty? Look, I-I've trained you and gave you knowledge growing up, so you should be thankful."_

_"Thankful?? No, you showed me that there are more Rick's and Morty's around so you could remind me that I'm below you and always will be. I am done adventuring with you. From now on I'm making my own gadgets and going on my own adventures. I don't need a Rick to remind me that I am insignificant." Monty stormed out._

_"Fine! I don't need you to go on missions with new! I took down a whole government by myself, I don't need some whiny little brat to drag me down!" Younger Rick whistled. Jeez, that was a rough fight if he's ever seen one before. The scene changed again and this time Monty seemed to be working on one of his spacecrafts. His Rick leaned against the counter of the garage and watched him with his arms crossed._

_"What's eh..what's wrong with your spacecraft, Monty?"_

_"The engine, something's wrong with the battery and I am trying to figure out what that is."_

_"Wow, it sounds like you might need some help." Monty tensed up and glared at him._

_"Did you do something to my ship? Just to prove some kind of point??" He set down his tools and turned to face Rick, his side facing the craft. Rick shrugged and took a sip of his alcohol. He burped and wiped his mouth._

_"Are you always going to accusing me like this?"_

_"You're dodging the question, Rick. Did you or did you not tamper with my craft?" The hesitation in Rick's eyes made Monty clench his teeth. "You just won't ever let me succeed, will you?! You just want to tear me down so that I will have to rely on you! Tell me I am wrong! Tell me!" Rick tensed up and slowly set his alcohol down, taking out a cigarette. He lit it and breathed in, then out. He watched the smoke dissipate in the air, then continued._

_"Wow, somebody thinks I don't have any self respect, huh?? I'm the one that made you this way, I taught you everything you know. I was your mentor your whole life, and this is the thanks I get? You're too smart for your own good, Monty."_

_"So what, you want to lower my IQ? To make me lesser than you? Is that your plan? Tch, you just don't want me to progress on my own because without me you'd be sitting on your ass feeling sorry about yourself!" Rick stood up and shot a portal with his gun, walking through. Then before it closed, Rick flicked his cigarette onto the overheated battery of Monty's craft. The portal closed instantly and an explosion boomed throughout the garage. He was on the ground, seeing his family start yelling and flipping out. All he could hear was an intense ringing all around him. Everything in his right eye was cloudy and grey. Finally, he closed his eyes and let blackness overtake his whole being._

_Young Rick reached out, yelling Monty's name, but no matter what he did, he knew Monty couldn't feel or touch him. He was just an apparition, watching these horrid memories take place without an end. Next, he looked around and seen Monty on a chair in the garage. There was an eyepatch on his right eye and crutches by his sides. This wasn't an average memory at all. It went rapidly like someone hit fast forward on a movie. No matter what, Monty stayed in the same place in the garage, waiting. Rick walked up to him and looked closely, reading the note Monty was holding._

_-Monty_

_I'm going to be out on vacation for a bit. I should be back in a few weeks. I'm sorry._

_Rick blinked and widened his eyes. Was Monty..waiting for his Rick to come back. He counted how many times daybreak passed and he could tell it was months and months, not just weeks. Finally he watched as guard Rick's from the citadel came in and scooped up Monty from his family. He could tell he didn't want to leave the garage. For some reason, he still believed his Rick might be coming back. Ah..poor kid. He just wanted to reach over and hug him, he'll more than that even. He felt horrible for saying all that shit to him without knowing any of his past._

Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into place and he blinked and looked over at Monty who seemed to be staring off into space, probably deep in thought. "Monty, I'm sorry that happened to you. I obviously didn't know." Monty looked over at him and Rick could see the pain in his eyes.

"Him leaving was the worst thing that happened to me. If it wasn't for that then..my past would've ended there."

"There's still more? Monty-" Monty didn't want to talk about it. Before Rick could finish, he stuck another vial into the helmet, making Rick experience another string of memories.

 _ **"Ugh, Monty you little bastard!"**_ _Rick crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, just deciding to watch more memories. This time he was in a really expensive-looking house. Monty walked into the living room and Miami came in from the kitchen._

_"Ah, finally you're awake, squirt. Ya remember when we wen't to that club, uhh, Frenzy or something like that? We're going tonight. D-Did you know how many chicks I got just by babysitting you there?? Apparently I'm 'good with kids' and chicks find it hot. That means you're going with me again. I need that s-sweet pussy Monty." Monty crossed his arms and rose a brow._

_"I am not going to be your accessory, Rick. Pick up 'chicks' on your own." He started to walk out, but stopped after what Rick said next._

_"Careful Monty. I could always complain to the council and have them take care of you. You either listen to your grandpa, or you face the wrath of the citadel." Everything faded away into white and shifted into another scene. This time Doofus Rick and Monty was sitting on the couch in the same building as before._

_"M-Monty, I'm not trying to trick you. I came here because I'm an official babysitter for Rick's. I like dealing with all kinds of Morty's. It's becoming my passion. Besides, it won't be too long until he comes back."_

_"You are. Stop your nice act because no one believes it. Besides, I don't want him to come back. I want to leave. He treats me like an accessory. He makes me act all cute and makes me praise him in front of random women. One time I tried to say something bad about him, he dragged me off into a public bathroom and pressed his lit cigarette on me. I want to leave. If you really are good, then prove it. Help me leave." Doofus Rick bit his lip, looking very conflicted._

_"I normally would, b-but Monty I don't want to lose my job. S-Still, I can do this. Miami told me that in case of emergencies, he keeps a safe in his closet. It has a portal gun in it along with other things. I think the code was..uh..82657. I-I can do all I can, but I can't go with you. Monty..before you go..I want you to be happy. Not all Rick's are monsters." Monty stayed there for a moment and nodded. He immediately ran to the safe, fucking with the numbers. Finally, he opened it and grabbed the portal gun, finally ready to leave._

Rick came back to reality and widened his eyes. "I-I'm assuming it doesn't end there, does it?" No answer from Monty. He seen the vial in his hand and grabbed his wrist before he could put it in. "Monty, t-talk to me. It's okay to h-hurt. I hate t-talking about my feelings too. I'm not perfect, okay." Monty tensed up and ripped his hand away.

"Clearly." With that he pulled out the vial and placed another one in. This time, he was in a place that looked very high tech. Security looked to be through the roof around this place. He looked over at the Rick that stood in front of Monty. He had a black hat with a crimson M on it. The rest of his clothes were black as well. He had bad vibes coming from this Rick. Apparently those vines were right.

_"You're nothing, you hear me! The citadel practically begged me to come snatch you and straighten you out, and I'm an outlaw! How desperate could they possibly be. Hey, look at me!" He grabbed his chin and moved it up so Monty was forced to look at him. "You are mine now wether you like it or not. You will do anything I say and if you disrespect me, you get punished. Harshly. Do you understand?"_

_"Fuck you." Monty spit into Rick's face. The Rick wiped it off and glared. He immediately started beating Monty until he cried and begged for him to stop. Young Rick couldn't watch this. He looked away and covered his ears, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop it. Thankfully, thinks fast forwarded and changed. This time Monty and his Rick were in an intense battle._

_"Monty, you were my right hand man, the one I trusted the most! Where did your obedience go??"_

_"I faked it, Rick! I faked it so I could fucking find a way to escape! I don't care anymore, I am going to leave and you're going to fucking let me!" It fast forwarded again and Monty held a gun to his Rick's head._

_"Do it! If this is what you've wanted, then fucking do it motherfucker! Kill me! Finish the job and become who you're meant to be! A monster!" Monty's hands shook as he held the gun, but he clenched his teeth and pulled the trigger. A deafening sound echoed from it and he stood and dropped the gun. He spit on Rick's corpse and interrogated the family. Apparently the Rick seemed to control the household. The family was so afraid of Rick that they'd do anything he said. So when he died, they had no idea what to do, so they simply listened to Monty and let him finally escape that hell._

This time when Rick came back, he clutched his head and glared at Monty. Then he thought back to the memory and immediately his expression changed to that of pity. He couldn't believe he was treated so poorly. "Monty-Monty no!" Rick placed his hands above the slot in his helmet, shielding it. Monty's hand that clutched the last vial trembled. "Monty, hold on. I..I just..Monty I'm sorry I never knew, okay? You just d-didn't care to tell me. Monty.." Monty sighed shakily and wouldn't look at him.

"This is the last one. Then I'll talk. I promise.." Reluctantly Rick pulled his hands away and Monty placed the last vial into his helmet. Again, like the second memory, they were in a very fancy place. He'd even go so far as to guess that this was a mansion. This Rick seemed to be very proper. He had a powdered face and a beauty mark with hair nicer kept than his.

_"Monty, you have to start listening to me. I had to convince the council not to give you the death sentence for what you did. I take in all bad Morty's and they always come out happy and with a purpose. I give them love which is something that these troubled Morty's crave. If you don't allow yourself to change, it'll never happen." Monty stood there for a while and just thought. Finally he sighed and turned toward Dandy._

_"Fine..I will play nice, but if you give me one reason not to trust you, I-"_

_"Monty, threatening is frowned down upon, you know this." For once, he held his tongue. Everything shifted and now Monty was crying in his room. Tears fled down his face and when he heard a knock, he jumped._

_"Come in.." Dandy came in and sighed as he shut the door._

_"Monty..I'm sorry we had that horrid argument. I didn't mean anything I said to you, I promise." Monty glared at him and bit his lip hard._

_"You don't understand! You never understand! That's not why I'm sad!"_

_"Then help me understand, Monty. Please..that's all I want." Monty seemed to be extremely conflicted, but finally, with a shaky voice he uttered out the words he never thought he'd ever say to a Rick._

_"Dandy..I love you. I'm crying because I love you, okay?? I never wanted to fight with you! I'm scared because..because I'm waiting for the moment when I wake up and find out this is all a dream and I haven't found a Rick like you." Dandy froze and widened his eyes. Then before he knew it, Dandy came over and grabbed his chin, kissing him on the lips. Young Rick watched as they made out, feeling his blood boil a bit. Sure, this is just a memory, but seeing this display still made him feel..sour. The scene changed once more and Monty was holding a telephone, tapping his foot on the ground. He looked anxious and scared. Finally the phone rang and he picked it up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Uh, is this Dandy Rick's Morty? Dimension X247?"_

_"Yes..why? What happened?" All day he was pacing the house. He had a bad feeling something horrible happened. His stomach sank as the Rick on the other line spoke._

_"I'm sorry, kid. You're Rick, uhh..his spacecraft crashed and exploded. Apparently someone tampered with the ship before he drove it. Unfortunately your Rick is deceased. He died the moment it exploded." Monty dropped the phone and backed up against the wall, then moved down to a sitting position. He hugged his knees against his chest and sobbed, grabbing the phone and throwing it across the room. Even as guard Rick's came in to search the place for evidence, he didn't give a fuck. He just sat there and balled his eyes out._

_"What happened here?" One guard asked. The other guard looked over at Monty and frowned._

_"What always happens when he's involved. He probably ended his Rick's life. Who else could've done it?"_

Rick came back finally and ripped the helmet off. He had tears were in his eyes. Monty leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, looking away. "So that's it. That's my past. There's something that you still don't know though. Rick..you were the Rick in my first memory that never came back. The real reason I'm here is because my portal gun jammed and took me here to the past. When you're younger. You abandoned me." Rick stood up and dropped the helmet, walking towards Monty.

"No, don't touch me! Just go away!" Rick didn't listen. When did he ever listen? He wrapped his arms around Monty and pulled him into a hug. Monty breathed in his scent and buried his face into his chest, hands clutching his shirt. Rick let his words finally sink in and he sighed.

"I don't know why I never came back. I'm s-sorry Monty. I know that right now, I'm not going anywhere. O-Okay? I'm going to stay here. I'm never going to leave you again." Monty started to sob into Rick's shirt, hands trembling as they hopelessly kept clutching at Rick's shirt.

"I missed you..I missed you much..Rick. Please mean that. I can't take it if you do that again." Rick shushed him and just kept rubbing his back. Monty whimpered and rubbed his eyes, but the tears kept coming. He cried for hours and Rick stayed there and comforted him. He let everything out, everything he's kept pent up ever since Rick didn't come back. After that Rick took care of him and didn't mention his past at all.

It was then that Monty finally realized that he can't shut people out anymore. This Rick showed him that. This wonderful Rick. Despite his past, he can finally strive to be happy. Finally.


End file.
